


Perfect Candidate

by Quadratur



Category: NCIS, Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Fix-It, Gen, NCIS/SGA, Rough Trade Challenge, Tony leaves NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quadratur/pseuds/Quadratur
Summary: Atlantis needs an Agent Afloat. Director Tom Morrow has the perfect candidate in mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Rough Trade Challenge. This is a slightly revised and edited version.
> 
> I just love the idea of Tony getting out of NCIS and joining either the SGC or Atlantis. I might continue this at some point but don't ask me when. I can't guarantee anything and I'm very good at dropping series in the middle without ever finishing them. So, for the moment this is a stand-alone with potential.

Tom Morrow leaned back in his chair and studied the man sitting across from him. Frustration radiated from every line of his body, something Tom was only too familiar with. The situation they were in was complex and unprecedented. No wonder they were both hitting new levels of frustration.

The existence of aliens was something he still had trouble wrapping his mind around. Aliens! Never mind the existence of a human military base in another galaxy and space ship. A tiny part of him, that little boy who’d loved Star Trek, was still completely giddy at the thought of space ships. 

When he'd accepted his position as deputy director of Homeland Security, he somehow hadn't expected to be dragged into a situation that sounded like it was right out of a Science Fiction TV-show. But, here he was, officially working with Homeworld as a kind of liaison/front to the public.

Since they couldn't admit to the existence of Homeworld, it had kind of become a part of Homeland Security—unofficially of course— and fallen into his lap, even though General Jonathon "Jack" O'Neill was the official Director of Homeworld.

He and Jack had spent the last hour going over some of the growing pains Atlantis was suffering through, including clashes between Colonel John Sheppard, as the military leader, and Dr. Nora Yglesias, the current, civilian head of the expedition.

One problem had quickly crystallized for Morrow and he'd wondered why they hadn't addressed it before. To him, it seemed obvious. But maybe that was why he'd been tasked with working with SGC and Homeworld, to offer a more civilian perspective to the military mind-set that dominated the SGC.

"You need an Agent Afloat," Tom finally pointed out.

He ignored Jack's glare. He'd spent most of his career working with crazy, hard-ass Marines and even crazier SEALs, one flyboy, even one was capable and dangerous as Jack O'Neil didn't faze him.

"An Agent Afloat? NCIS?" The skepticism was clear in Jack's drawl. “Why not OSI?“

“Not necessarily NCIS. I’m not sure if reading Vance in would be such a good idea. But we can let SecNav or even SecDef handle that.”

Morrow paused and considered his next words. He already had the perfect candidate in mind. If he was right and if they could convince the agent in question, it would benefit Atlantis and be a good thing for the young man as well.

"You need someone who can work with both the military as well as civilians. Someone who won’t be intimidated by your scientists. Since you have more Marines that Air Force on base, someone experienced in dealing with the Navy would make more sense. Besides, Atlantis is more a ship that a plane, even if she flies in space,” he added with a smirk.

His smirk deepened at Jack's disgruntled glare.

"You need someone open-minded and flexible, yet with a firm moral and legal grounding."

Reluctantly, Jack nodded. Over the last few years, Tom had worked closely with O'Neill and he'd learned quickly that Jack might play the fool and hide his intelligence, but it was not a good idea to underestimate him. His thoughts were probably racing right now, while he went over every potential variable and secretly planned to alert Carter to start digging once he had a name.

Atlantis situation was rather unique. The average agent who was sent out as Agent Afloat would not be able to handle it. Aside from the location there was the science personnel to consider, as well as the Pegasus natives. That required a special type of personality and a unique combination of talents and skills. Diplomancy and empathy but also a certain amount of humor and sass would be necessary. 

Tom nodded. "I already have someone in mind. A good man and agent. Trained as a cop and made Detective in record-time before he joined NCIS. A master at handling hard-headed Marines.” He chuckled, knowing only too well, just how good the young man was when it came to dealing with Marines.

“A man who isn't rattled easily, but is also socially skilled enough to put people at ease and get them to trust him. An excellent investigator who speaks several languages and knows how to navigate various social circles. Good at thinking outside the box and excellent at making connections and building relations. I would even go so far as to call him a skilled diplomat. He’s definitely very good at negotiating and trading."

He shook his head, remembering some of the cases where the young agent's communicative skills and his diplomatic yet humorous approach had defused a situation that easily could have turned explosive. To say that Gibbs didn't play well with others was a massive understatement.

It had taken the distance of working for Homeland to make him realize that maybe he’d failed the young agent while he'd been Director of NCIS. At first, he'd been happy that Gibbs had finally found someone he could work with. Someone who was capable at smoothing over some of Gibbs' rougher edges. He'd also enjoyed the irreverent humor and the light-heartedness that the young man had brought to the bull-pen.

Maybe, he shouldn't have insisted that Gibbs get a full team and let them continue working as a two-man team, despite regulations and the dangers. As a two-man-team, they’d done well. Once they'd started to add new members to the MCRT, something had shifted within the team. The balance had been off and the young man had been the one who'd suffered the most. The light-hearted banter had started to develop a nastier, biting edge.

He'd been reluctant to get involved in Gibbs' team. He already had had more than enough Gibbs' related headaches and had been reluctant to add even more. With Gibbs, it was always better too pick fights carefully.  
Yet, in hindsight, he’d realized that maybe he should have. Maybe he should have offered more support and focused on nurturing the young agent that Gibbs had dragged in. Looking back, he'd had to accept the fact that he might have wasted real talent because he'd been too scared to rock the boat with Gibbs. It was one reason why he regularly tried to recruit him, only to collect a stack of polite yet firm rejections. But, where a promotion and Homeland might not be enough of a lure, the SGC and especially Atlantis might be.

"So, who is this paragon of virtue?" Jack asked, still sounding skeptical and much too snarky for a highly decorated General.

Tom pinched the bridge of his nose. "Anthony Dominic DiNozzo, Jr. NCIS. Currently Senior Field Agent on the Major Case Response Team and long over-due a promotion. Or several."

He considered Jack. "I've been trying to recruit him for Homeland ever since I became Deputy Director. So far he has turned me down repeatedly. And not just me but also several Police Departments, the FBI, DEA, NSA, ATF, you name it they’ve been sniffing around him. Hell, even the CIA is interested, because he's one of the best when it comes to undercover work."

Jack snorted. "What makes you think he would come and work for us when he has turned every one else down?"

Morrow nodded, having thought about it as well. "Several things. One, he's chafing at the bit. Like I said, he's over-due a promotion but loyalty to his team-lead has so far kept him in place. All it takes is the right push. Or the right offer. There's a lot of ugly tension in the team and the current director of NCIS is willfully blind when it comes to DiNozzo's skills and qualifications."

He shook his head at Jack’s skeptical look. “Clash of personalities and bad first impressions. More Vance’s fault than DiNozzo’s.”

He sighed. "I admit, I was the same, at least at first until I looked closer. I now want the boy out of NCIS. Or at least out of the DC Office. I hate seeing skills and talents like his going to waste and I'm convinced he would be an asset to the SGC and Atlantis." 

Tom considered everything he knew about the SGC and the people involved. Usually, sending O'Neill, or Carter together with Dr. Jackson was a good idea, but he had the feeling that Tony would react better to a more irreverent approach.

"Send McKay, Sheppard, and Lorne. They might have the best chance of convincing him."

"McKay? Not Daniel and Dr. Yglesias?"

Tom shook his head. Unlike Jack, he actually liked the opinionated astrophysicist and enjoyed his bluntness and rants. He found them refreshing, especially when compared to the political maneuverings and manipulations that were part of his job. He had a feeling that Tony would take to McKay quickly and it would give him a good idea what to expect when it came to Atlantis' civilian side.

Of course, once they managed to convince McKay and Sheppard that Tony DiNozzo was what Atlantis needed, Tony probably didn't stand a chance. Especially with Gibbs doing his level best to alienate the man he'd once called the best agent he'd ever worked with.

Tom chuckled softly. "Don't they have something like movie-nights on Atlantis?"

At Jack's confused look, Tom only shrugged and grinned.

"Might be a selling point," he said, not bothering to elaborate.


End file.
